<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голос с того света by Tersie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611071">Голос с того света</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie'>Tersie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Darkfic, Death, Discussion of Abortion, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Drug Addiction, F/M, Heavy Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overdosing, Pregnancy, Rey is pregnant w Ben’s baby, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teenage Pregnancy, Twins, Wakes &amp; Funerals, ben is dead, breylo - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей ждала ребенка от своего тренера. Но тот умер, а его место занял таинственный брат-близнец.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей/Бен Соло</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голос с того света</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909595">Death Rattle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для RumiReneeClarke.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бен Соло умер солнечным июньским днем.</p><p>Никто не позвонил Рей, не отвел в сторонку. Никто не представлял, каким личным это было. Откуда им знать, что эти двое суток она писала, звонила ему, в переживаниях и панике — ведь ей шестнадцать, а он был учителем физкультуры, и она ждала от него ребенка.</p><p>Через два дня после смерти Бена директор объявил эту новость в классе, и Рей оцепенела. Ее пустой взгляд уткнулся в знакомый небрежный почерк, еще оставшийся на белой доске, и в груди защемило.</p><p>А потом она не чувствовала больше ничего.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они собирались пожениться после выпускного — в следующем году в случае Рей. Она училась по «продвинутой» программе. Считалась умной. Еще — нелюдимой и странноватой, но в этом Бен всегда был ее полной противоположностью, всегда уравновешивал ее.<p>Теперь все пропало. Одна, на втором месяце, она лежала на узкой кровати в трейлере приемного папаши, вместо того, чтобы прижиматься к Бену в его крошечной квартирке.</p><p>Рей смотрела в потрескавшийся потолок, не находя сил даже для слез. Она проплакала всю неделю. Не могла пойти на его похороны… Не могла попрощаться. Ей суждено родить этого ребенка одной, и никто не узнает, кто его отец, потому что она не посмеет запятнать имя Бена. Судьба распорядилась так, что она повторила судьбу своей матери. Одинокая, беременная… разбитая.</p><p>Перевернувшись, Рей спрятала лицо в подушке. Теперь она никогда не поступит в колледж!</p><p>Это конец! Конец! Конец!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Неделей спустя, пока Рей тошнило в женском туалете на первом этаже, ее телефон ожил. Ополоснув рот, она ответила на звонок, шмыгая носом и не пытаясь скрыть осипший голос.<p>— Рей Ниима?</p><p>Женщина на той стороне линии была незнакома. Рей прислонилась к туалетной кабинке и кивнула, вытирая нос.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Я звоню от имени Кайло Рена, старшего брата-близнеца Бена Соло.</p><p>— Ч-что?</p><p>— Он желал бы пригласить вас на поминки в ближайшее воскресенье.</p><p>Поминки? Рей заморгала и вытерла глаза, не замечая, как сползает по стенке. У Бена есть брат?</p><p>— Но… но у Бена не было…</p><p>— Машина заедет за вами около четырех. Водитель снабдит вас одеждой, подобающей случаю.</p><p>Не успела Рей открыть рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, как звонившая повесила трубку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В воскресенье утром тучи расступились. Рей смотрела, как по стеклу стучит мелкий дождь, дожидаясь обещанного визитера от Кайло Рена.<p>Машина оказалась черным «Мерседесом», даже на неопытный взгляд смотревшимся очень дорого. Ункар, ее приемный папаша, подозрительно уставился из пыльного кухонного окна на появившегося рыжеволосого мужчину. Рей сжала руки, кутаясь в мешковатую платтсбургскую толстовку Бена. Странно, Бен не знался с богатыми людьми…</p><p>Ункар вывалил на крыльцо, чтобы забрать привезенную одежду: платье, колготки и черные туфли. Бурча под нос, он зашвырнул их в трейлер, и Рей торопливо сгребла все с пола.</p><p>— Это еще что за дерьмо?! — прорычал он.</p><p>— Это… Это от моего друга.</p><p>— Какого друга? У тебя нет друзей!</p><p>К счастью, он не двинулся следом, когда она заспешила в свою комнатку. Да, друзей у нее и правда не было. Зато у нее был Бен.</p><p>Она переоделась в длинное черное платье, удобно маскирующее ее округляющийся живот, надела колготки и обулась в мягкие туфли. Кто бы ни выбирал для нее одежду, он знал о ее положении. Наряд смотрелся мило. Если честно, она никогда не выглядела так хорошо — только в тот день, когда Бен купил ей красивое синее платье в «Олд Нави».</p><p>Ункар, прищурившись, проводил ее взглядом до двери, но препятствовать не стал. Стоило Рей выйти, как рыжеволосый приблизился и укрыл ее зонтом. Это было так пафосно. В черном костюме и черных очках мужчина напоминал агента ФБР.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — произнес он. — Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, я — поверенный Кайло Рена. Мне поручено отвезти вас на поминки Бена Соло.</p><p>В прежние времена Рей не согласилась бы. Она не любила рисковать. Предпочитала планировать все заранее и не доверять незнакомцам с порога.</p><p>Но в груди зияла огромная дыра, и она не знала, как ее исцелить. Ей казалось, что ребенка под сердцем будет достаточно, чтобы приглушить боль, но пока ничего не помогало. Ничто не давало забыть о Бене. Ей было больно, больно, так больно, что эта мука не передавалась словами!</p><p>Поэтому Рей улыбнулась и просто кивнула, а Хакс распахнул перед ней пассажирскую дверь. Возможно, <i>это</i> сможет помочь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Церемония прощания с Беном проходила в большом траурном зале, парковка возле которого была забита машинами. Припарковавшись, Хакс сопроводил Рей к дверям — она тут же затерялась среди толпы людей в черном, одетых дорого, со вкусом, где никто не выглядел столь же удрученно, как она.<p>Тут было страшно, но Хакс не отходил от нее. Он привел ее в буфет в соседнем помещении и указал на ту еду, которую выбрал для нее объявившийся брат Бена. Бен никогда не упоминал, что у него есть близнец.</p><p>— Морковь, — пояснил Хакс. — Полезно для ребенка.</p><p>— М-м… окей.</p><p>— Никаких мясных нарезок или рыбы. Только овощи. Также тебе нужно начать принимать фолиевую кислоту.</p><p>Она подняла глаза, но, встретив его жесткий взгляд, покраснела и кивнула. Ерунда какая-то. Впрочем, ладно.</p><p>Устроившись в уголке, Рей налегла на закуски. Она с замиранием сердца ждала мига, когда предстояло увидеть тело Бена, узнать, как он умер, — гугл не дал ответа, — но спрашивать у Хакса, тем паче у кого-то здесь было боязно. Но он взаправду находился здесь, и ей хотелось надеяться, что его конец не был жестоким. Мысль о том, что Бен страдал перед смертью, причиняла боль.</p><p>Для него организовали хорошие поминки. Встречались гости, которые не сдерживали эмоций. В главном зале над гробом висела большая фотография — на ней Бен широко улыбался, — и Рей не могла смотреть на нее. В минутном порыве она удалила его из друзей в твиттере, а потом отчаянно пыталась добавить обратно и, глядя потом на повисший в ожидании запрос, рыдала еще горше.</p><p>Хакс не давил на нее, не поторапливал, когда началась служба. Он держался неподалеку, пока она доедала морковку со слезами на глазах. Нет, смотреть на тело Бена было превыше ее сил! Он всегда улыбался… Невозможно представить его холодным, неподвижным и безжизненным, когда он всегда был таким…</p><p>— Он не хотел, чтобы ты плакала.</p><p>Рей осознала, что всхлипывает, и оцепенела, услышав знакомый голос. Она обернулась, широко раскрыв заплаканные глаза, — и увидела высокую фигуру, маячащую слева. Ее сердце заколотилось, угрожая выпрыгнуть из груди.</p><p>У Бена <i>был</i> брат-близнец! Пусть он никогда не говорил о нем, но Кайло Рен стоял перед ней во плоти — вылитый Бен с волосами подлиннее, хмурым взглядом и в идеально подогнанном черном костюме. Пусть Бен молчал о нем, он не мог воскреснуть из мертвых, так что других объяснений не существовало. Кайло выглядел сдержанно и собранно, но почти не смотрел на нее.</p><p>Он поправил черный галстук.</p><p>— Она ела?</p><p>— Да, сэр, — ответил Хакс. — Немного.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Проследи, чтобы ела больше.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Кивнув, Кайло проследовал на церемонию. Слово взяла какая-то невысокая женщина, она плакала — и немного напоминала Бена и Кайло. Их мать, наверное, подумала Рей. Наверное. Бен говорил, что хочет встретиться с ней после выпускного.</p><p>Рей похлопала, когда Кайло поднялся на трибуну. Под взглядами собравшихся и в воцарившейся тишине он прочистил горло, снова поправляя галстук. Рей смотрела во все глаза. У Бена был брат. И мать. Оказывается, у Бена была другая жизнь. Хотя всегда, когда Рей перебирала его волосы после постели, он улыбался и обещал, что никогда ей не солжет.</p><p>Брат-близнец Бена не отрывал взгляда от листа со своей речью.</p><p>— Что я могу сказать о моем брате?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909595/chapters/68344273">Death Rattle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>